


He Didn't Know

by Rosales2k



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Grubs, M/M, Mpreg, Non crippled Tavros, Oviposition, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosales2k/pseuds/Rosales2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Tavros have been matesprits for about a year (in human) and there life is about to change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been reading gamtav fanfic with mpreg and one with Tavros being abuse by sober Gamzee and I just wanted to write this with a happy story.

Be Tavros Nitram

You and Gamzee are now matesprits and you couldn't be happier with him, sitting in the couch together, his arms wrapped around your waist, you and Gamzee were just cuddling each other, enjoying your favorite movie Pupa Pan. 

Even though you are in a matespritship with him, you two haven't pailed yet, though there was a time when Gamzee had been nuzzled your neck and kissed it but you weren't ready to pail with him and you know you love him and he means the world to you.

You blushed at the thought of pailing with Gamzee and almost feeling a little embarrassed by it.

Gamzee noticed your face was brown "what's all up and wrong Tavbro?"

You flinched and you looked at Gamzee with his half closed eyes and his smile as always "uh nothing's wrong Gamzee." 

You tried to reassure him but it didn't seem like he bought it and said "look Tavbro, I motherfucking love you, your my miracle, hehheh and well shit I just motherfucking glad I'm your matesprits you know motherfucker and you could just all up and tell me what's up"

You blushed at what he had just said and you love him even more now and he's right, you and Gamzee are matesprits now and he treats like you were somebody, you gave him a hug and he hugged back, not only because he said something sweet to you, you were about to say something embarrassing.

"uh Gamzee, I love you too and uh I think I'm ready to uh....." You had stopped when you about to say ready to pail but you just couldn't because it's too embarrassing.

Gamzee broke the hugged and looked at you and leans in and kisses you and you kissed back, you might have gave him the memo of what you meant. 

Gamzee licked your lips, asking to open your mouth and you do so, the kiss became more passionate and you couldn't help but to moan while kissing each other and you were now on his lap, grinding and the Capricorn continues to a passionate kiss.

Gamzee had laid you down on the couch with the continued kiss and you wrapped your arms around his neck and Gamzee is in between your legs as he kiss you more lovingly.

The Capricorn broke the kiss and said "are you all up and sure your ready for this Tavbabe, because if you don't motherfucking want this I'll stop"

You looked up at Gamzee while your eyes was clouded with lust and in his eyes as well.

"Uh Gamzee I uh love you and I'm uh sure about this" you said and gave him a weak smile and the Capricorn kiss you again and starts to remove your pants.

Your bulge was wriggling for something to attach to and Gamzee had been slowly stroking it and he kisses your neck and you moaned at the touch.

"mine" Gamzee had whisper in your ear "yours" you moaned out and Gamzee got up and moved his hand into your nook with his index finger prepare for what's about to come you moaned as he thrust his finger into your nook and stroking your bulge, all that pleasure you were receiving, you just have to have him now.

"G-Gamzee.....please" you moaned weakly and he stops stroking your bulge and removes his index finger out of your nook, meaning he gets where your getting at.

The Capricorn removed his pants and his bulge was bigger than yours.

You blushed at it and fear was washing over at your think pan, and you were worried it might hurt.

Then you felt Gamzees hand on your check as he is between your legs once again but half-naked.

"Tavros, I know this may hurt like a motherfucker, but soon it'll be like a miracle" he said and you blushed when he calls your real name, you wrapped around his neck once again and you gave him a quick kiss.

"uh Gamzee, I love you and uh I trust you" you said and gave him a smile "well shit bro, I motherfucking love you too Tavbabe, so motherfucking much that I can't motherfucking believe I get to have my miracle" he said and starts pushes his bulge inside your nook.

You winced in pain as he thrust into you slowly and you knew Gamzee cared enough to do this.

Soon the pain turn into pleasure and you called you Gamzees name and he picked up the pace to increase the pleasure and you moaned louder, you could hear Gamzee calling your name as he thrust into you and you blushed harder.

You then had a thought that Gamzes will feel good even more if you touched his horns and you did and the Capricorn groaned louder as you started to gave a light grip on one of his horns with one of your hands.

The Pailing went on for about 10 minutes or so, you don't know how this kept going but it felt so good to have him inside of you.

You felt something in your stomach and you knew you were close to releasing soon and Gamzee as well, the way he fast his thrust and pants and groans heavily now.

"G-Gamzee...ha...ah...I'm...so close" you moaned out warning him to have the bucket ready but there wasn't one that was close by.

You finally had your release of your genetic material all over your stomach and Gamzee release his genetic material inside of you and he collapsed on top of you, panting.

"holy...motherfuck Tavbro....that was full of miracles" he said while panting "uh yeah it...was Gamzee" you said while panting as well and you felt his bulge sheathed and yours too.

Gamzee moved to the side of the couch and cuddles you and had a blanket on top of the couch cushion and you pulled to lay it over you and Gamzee.

You looked down at Gamzee, laying his head on your chest and arms wrapped around your sides and smiled at the Capricorn and you whispered "I love you Gamzee" "I love you too, my Tavros" he said and soon fell asleep. 


	2. Life Is About To Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this really different gamtav story.

Be Tavros Nitram

You woke up, and you look down at your chest and you thought Gamzee had already woken up before you. 

You decided to clean yourself after pailing with Gamzee and then the couch but when you look down at the couch cushion, it wasn't dirty with Gamzee's genetic materials and you figure your nook didn't over flow at all, the genetic material stayed inside of you.

You thought it was nothing and you got up from the couch and headed to the bathroom, still half-naked.

You gotten into your bathroom to clean yourself and Gamzee was in the ablution trap.

"mornin motherfucker, just decided to clean my motherfucking self up before Karbro smelled something off" Gamzee said with his usual face and you blushed at the sight of him fully naked. "Uh well mornin Gamzee I'm uh sorry to barge in here, I uh thought you left" you said still standing in front of Gamzee.

"nah brother, I wouldn't never leave ya after we had a miracle last night" he said relaxing in the ablution trap and you had to admit, it was a miracle that you two shared intimate with each other, "why don't you all up and join me Tavbabe" he continued "uh okay" you agreed and you took off your shirt and joined him in the ablution trap.

You are now sitting in between Gamzees legs and you layed against his chest and Gamzee wrapped his arms and snuggled his face against your Mohawk hair, you were now in your own world with Gamzee and purring each other "I motherfucking love you Tavbabe" he said lovingly "I uh love you too Gamzee" you said still enjoying each other's company.

**_One week later_ **

It had been a week since you and Gamzee had pailed and you were strangely been sick in the morning, you crawled into your recuprecoon to sleep it off the sickness while Gamzee is at his own hive and you were alone until he gets back probably trolling with Karkat.

You would've told Gamzee about your sickness but you didn't want to worry him and he'll probably wouldn't take care of you like crazy but that's just want matesprits does and you know how much Gamzee loves you and you loved him back and he's important to you and gods you really wished he was here with you now.

_**5 months later** _

It had been already five months, you and Gamzee had been nothing but watching movies, Gamzee talking about weird things he believes in which you don't mind, most of all is pailing with each other, you were not embarrassed by it anymore and you loved having that kind of connection with him.

Thats not all that happen for these pass months, you noticed your stomach was a little bigger, you thought it was because it was the way you were craving food, you just had to stop yourself but couldn't.

You went into the bathroom to look at yourself in the mirror to look at your stomach and you couldn't help but to cry, knowing you did this to yourself by the cravings you were having.

Gamzee had noticed as well and he still loves you either way and now he's gone to his hive, doing his usual thing.

It was already night time and you walked out of the bathroom and headed to your recuprecoon but just when you were heading to your recuprecoon, you felt a sharp pain in your stomach.

You figured you ate something weird but the pain kept on coming and then for some you went to your couch and layed there to see if the pain subsided but it didn't help at all.

You tried to get up but the pain was unbearable, you felt something wet between your legs and you look down at your legs and you were pretty sure you didn't pee yourself and you touched at your wet pants and it felt watery.

The pain was now more unbearable than before and you feel pressure on your nook. You decided to take off your pants and to see what was coming out of your nook but you had yourself against the arm of the couch and layed back against it.

Something told you to push and you did and one object was pushed out of your nook, you looked down to see what it was and you were in shocked to see what it was.

It was an egg.

You realize you just laid a egg, just when you were about to touch it, another sharp pain had returned and you now know your about to lay another one.

An hour has passed, you now just layed four eggs, you were surprised and happy too but then fear strikes at your think pan, how are you going to be able to take care of them, how would you tell Gamzee.

Theres was only one troll you could think of and that troll was Kanaya Maryam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far and Kanaya would know how to take care of Tavros situation of course.


	3. Explanation

Be Tavros Nitram

You had to contact Kanaya through your husktop but you just laid eggs and you were exhausted and in pain from your nook.

You looked at your eggs, and couldn't believe there's will be life forming inside of the egg shell, you touched one of them softly and smiled weakly and give a much thought of what they might look like, maybe one of them could look like you and Gamzee.

Then there's a knock at your door and your still sitting at your couch where you just laid your eggs, you still couldn't get up yet and you heard a voice "Tavbro it's me, motherfucker"

It was Gamzee at the door, you need him to tell him about the eggs and to contact Kanaya "uh Gamzee please I uh need your help" you said weakly "But Tavbro I motherfucking can't unless you open the motherfucking door" said Gamzee, still has no idea what's going with you "Gamzee please just break down the door, I'm in pain right now" you said but part of it was true that your nook was aching in pain.

"Oh shit bro" he said almost panicking, he managed to kick down the door and runs towards you and looked at the eggs with wide eyes and you know now he was in shock.

"uh I can explain" you said trying to reason with him.

"Tavbro is that what I motherfucking think it is" he said pointing at the eggs and you nodded yes "uh but Gamzee I uh didn't know I was uh carrying eggs and uh yes there yours as uh well" you said explaining to Gamzee.

Gamzee sat on the couch right next to you and holds you with his arm around your waist and looks at the eggs.

"Uh Gamzee" you looked at him giving a question look "I just can't motherfucking believe I get to have these motherfucking eggs with you Tavbabe"

You couldn't help but to cry tears of joy and and Gamzee picks your hand up to his lips and kisses your hand and leans down to kiss you on the lips.

"um Gamzee, I need you to uh contact Kanaya she may uh know something about uh raising grubs and uh I'm in pain to um get up" You said all flushed after the kiss.

"Sure thing motherfucker, anything for my Tavbro" said Gamzee and walks to your husktop to contact Kanaya.

While Gamzee does so, you had a blanket on the top of the couch cushions, the same blanket you used after you and Gamzee had pailed, thankfully it was washed before surrounding the eggs with the blanket like a nest.

"Hey Tavbabe, she said she'll be up and over any minute" he said and sits in the couch with you, staring at the eggs.

"uh okay Gamzee, thank you" you said and he grabs your head with one hand and kisses you on the forehead.

Minutes went by and you heard a knock on the door, Gamzee got up and went to the door to open it.

"what's up sister" said Gamzee with with his usual calm voice.

"Hello Gamzee, you said something has happened to Tavros, no?" Said Kanaya and walked in to your hive.

"well it's actually motherfucking complicated than that sister and you might wanna motherfucking go over to that motherfucking couch" said Gamzee trying to get Kanaya where you were instead of saying that you were sitting in the couch.

Kanaya walked over to the couch and was shocked to see you and the eggs.

"oh...oh my god" she said with wide eyes and both of her hands over her mouth.

"uh hey Kanaya, I uh have been busy" you said trying be a little cheery.

"well of course you must have, and I was very aware this might happened" she said and you gave her a confused look, Gamzee heard of that as well and sat down beside you again.

"uh you were?" You said "yes I was, and I'm going to explain" she said and sat down in a chair that was close to the living room where you and Gamzee were.

"You seemed to have the ability to reproduce, not all trolls do, but there are some that can, whether it is a male or a female troll, they can still reproduce, however this was a very long time when our ancestors once lived and as time went on we still use mother grub to reproduce only when the other trolls can't reproduce" Kanaya said and was done explaining things to you and Gamzee.

"uh that's is really something, but uh me and Gamzee don't know how to um take care of uh eggs and wrigglers and I um was wondering if you could uh help us before uh there hatched" you said almost worried of what's going to happened to the soon to be wrigglers.

"Do not fear Tavros, I will help you and Gamzee but for the time being you should get some rest, don't worry about the eggs, as long as I'm still here I will look out for the eggs" Kanaya said and gathered the eggs up and puts it in the pillow from one of the couches for now.

"she's motherfucking right Tavbro, you should get some motherfucking rest" Gamzee said and carries you to your room and sets you down to your recuprecoon and he joins you.

You were thankful that your recuprecoon had expanded for Gamzee to fit in with you now your matesprits with him.

Gamzee wraps round his arms around your sides and his head against your chest and your had your arm almost around his back.

"Tavros, I'm so motherfucking sorry you had to go all up and in pain like that" he said in a sad tone and you looked at him with a sad face, even though he had knock you up but you didn't know you could breed, in fact, neither one of you didn't know.

"Gamzee, it's okay, neither one of us um didn't know, and I um still love you and um were going to be uh having grubs" you said in a smile and Gamzee hugs you a little tighter.

"yeah, having grubs with you, will definitely have full of miracles" he said as he looks up at you and he kiss you "I motherfucking love you so much Tavbabe" "I love you too Gamzee" you both said and you two fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this story so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this and I'm sorry for my terrible details and my bad grammar.


End file.
